Cuộc gặp mặt tình cờ
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Lần gặp mặt đầu tiên của Ron, Harry và Hermione và đó không phải là trên tàu tốc hành Hogwarts


**Chance Encounter - Cuộc gặp mặt tình cờ**

**Fanfic by** Arabella - Sugarquill (dot) net  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>HMSChocolate  
><strong>Tóm tắt<strong>: Lần gặp mặt đầu tiên của Ron, Harry và Hermione và đó không phải là trên tàu tốc hành Hogwarts  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © Arabella - Sugarquill (dot) net

Harry Potter năm tuổi đang cố vùng vẫy khỏi ông dượng to lớn của mình ở cổng cửa hàng trang phục nam ở London. Dượng Vernon đang cố gắng ép một chiếc mũ lưỡi trai quá nhỏ lên đầu Harry và tất nhiên là không thành công. Chiếc mũ treo lủng lẻo trên mớ tóc rối mù của nó, và dượng Vernon vẫn đang cố ấn chiếc mũ xuống để che đi cái sẹo trên trán Harry.

"Đau quá," Harry hét lên. "Bỏ cháu ra!"

"ĐỨNG YÊN!" dượng Vernon gầm lên, trong khi Harry cố lách qua dưới nách ông và chạy đi chỗ khác.

"Bố! Con không muốn nó đội cái mũ cũ của con," Dudley, thằng anh họ to béo của Harry ý éo.

"Bố biết, con trai," dượng Vernon thở hổn hển. "Nhưng không - thể - để - cho - người ta nhìn thấy - cái - SẸO - chết tiệt kia!" Với câu nói đó, ông cuối cùng cũng ấn được cái mũ quá nhỏ xuống cái đầu đau điếng của thằng cháu. Cái mũ không những che được vết sẹo mà cả tai và lông mày Harry nữa, và ấn đôi kính của nó xuống quá mũi.

Harry cảm thấy tai đau điếng và định giơ tay bỏ chiếc mũ ra nhưng ông dượng của nó đã đập một cái đau điếng vào tay nó.

"Không được bỏ ra!" dượng Vernon hét vào mặt Harry. "Nếu không tao sẽ vứt mày ra đường và mày có thể tự tìm đường về Privet Drive."

Harry đủ lớn để hiểu được lời đe doạ này. Nó biết dượng nó sẽ dám làm thế. Dù sao thì cả nhà Dursley cũng chẳng yêu thích gì nó - họ đã đối xử kiểu này với nó từ khi bố mẹ nó mất trong một cuộc đụng xe bốn năm trước, và Harry phải đến ở với họ. Dù mới có năm tuổi, Harry vẫn phải ngủ trong một cái tủ xép dưới gầm cầu thang và mặc những quần áo cũ kinh tởm của Dudley.

Dù cuộc sống ở nhà Dursley chẳng vui vẻ gì, Harry cũng biết không có nhà chắc còn tồi tệ hơn. Vì thế nó bỏ tay xuống và không đụng gì tới chiếc mũ nữa, trong khi đang cố gắng quên đi cái đau ê ẩm ở tai và trán.

"Tốt," dượng Vernon lầu bầu. "Giờ thì đừng gây chuyện gì cả. Sắp đến lượt Dudley và tao được đo để may áo thể thao. Mày cứ ngồi yên đó và ngậm miệng vào."

Harry nghĩ cái áo thể thao nào mà vừa được với cái thân hình của hai bố con nhà Dursley chắc sẽ phải to như cái lều cắm trại. Nó nhăn mặt dưới vành mũ, chỗ dượng nó không thể nhìn thấy, nhưng lặng lẽ gật đầu. Nó cũng chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác.

"Được," dượng nó lại lầu bầu. "Được rồi Dudley, đi thôi. Mẹ con đâu rồi?" Ông Dursley nhìn quanh tìm vợ. "Petunia!" ông gọi toáng.

"Mẹ đi xuống cửa hàng đồ chơi," Dudley nói, chỉ xuống chỗ cửa hàng đồ chơi. "Con nói con muốn một cái súng bắn nước nữa và mẹ phải đi mua ngay lập tức."

Dưới cái vành mũ, Harry thôi nhăn nhó. Cửa hàng đồ chơi ư? Nó nhìn theo hướng chỉ của Dudley và nhìn thấy một cửa hàng đầy màu sắc. Nó chưa biết đọc nhiều lắm nên cũng chẳng đọc được tên cửa hàng, nhưng nhìn ngoài là biết cửa hàng đó sẽ đầy đồ chơi. Nó nhìn theo dượng và anh họ nó, cả hai đã bước vào cửa hàng quần áo. Họ chẳng còn để ý đến Harry nữa.

"Ngồi xuống đó," dượng Vernon gọi với lại với nó.

"Vâng ạ," Harry nói, ra vẻ như đang đi theo họ. Nhưng ở giây cuối cùng, nó quay bước, và chạy đến cửa hàng đầy màu sắc đó. Nó quên mất là nó có thể bị vứt ra ngoài đường. Nó quên mất nó đang đội một cái mũ ngớ ngẩn. Nó quên rằng nó có thể sẽ gặp dì Petunia của nó ngay trong cửa hàng đó, người sẽ lập tức cho nó một trận. Nó sẽ chơi với đống đồ chơi và không ai sẽ ngăn nó cả.

Harry không biết nhiều về đồ chơi lắm. Dudley có đầy đồ chơi, những thứ mới nhất có được - nhiều đến nỗi nó cần hai căn phòng để chứa đồ chơi - nhưng Harry không bao giờ được đụng vào chúng. Đây là cơ hội của nó để được chơi thoả thích. Dù nó có thể không mua được gì, nó có thể chơi một chút. Ít còn hơn không.

Nó quay đầu nhìn để chắc là không có ai đi theo nó, chân vẫn chạy đến gần cửa hàng đồ chơi hơn. Nó nở một nụ cười toe toét khi bước qua ngưỡng cửa cừa hàng đồ chơi và chắc đã bắt đầu phá lên cười nếu không có một cái gì đó đâm sầm vào nó và làm nó ngã xuống đất.

Harry vừa đâm sầm vào một đứa con trai trông lớn hơn nó một chút. Cả hai đữa ngã xuống đất, làm đổ một chồng đĩa bay bằng nhựa đổ ra đất. Những chiếc đĩa bay vung vãi tung toé khắp nơi, trong khi Harry và đứa con trai kia xoa đầu. Harry ẩn đôi kính lên mũi và nhìn quanh, hy vọng dì nó không ở đâu quanh đó. Nếu dì Petunia nhìn thấy nó bây giờ, làm đổ mọi thứ trong cửa hàng -

"Mình sẽ bị sưng một cục to đùng," thằng bé kia kêu lên vui vẻ. Nó vuột mái tóc đỏ rực qua một bên và đưa tay sờ cục u trên trán, nơi nó đã đập đầu vào đầu Harry.

"Xin lỗi," Harry nói, đứng dậy.

"Không sao đâu! Sẽ trông sợ lắm và rồi mẹ sẽ biết mình là mình!" thằng bé tóc đỏ cười toe toét với nó. Harry chẳng hiểu nó đang nói gì. Làm thế nào mà mẹ nó lại không biết nó là nó? Nhưng rồi câu hỏi của Harry được trả lời ngay khi một đứa con trai nữa đến gần chúng và kéo thằng bé kia dậy. Harry chớp mắt và không thể tin mình đang thấy gì. Thằng bé thứ hai trông giống hệt đứa thứ nhất, chỉ có có nó không bị sưng một cục to trên trán.

"Oài!" đứa thứ hai nói, nhìn đống đồ chơi rơi vãi xung quanh. "Hai đứa làm đổ hết rồi. Chạy thôi trước khi người ta bắt được!"

Hai đứa sinh đôi phá lên cười và đi đến chỗ cổng cửa hàng. Nhưng một lúc sau, chúng lùi bước như vừa bị điện giật và đang nhớn nháo tìm chỗ trốn. Một người phụ nữ thấp người, trông có vẻ là mẹ của hai đứa sinh đôi, bước vào cửa hàng. Harry nghĩ trông bà chắc sẽ phúc hậu lắm nếu không phải là bà đang giận dữ hết sức.

"FRED! GEORGE!" bà hét lên. "HAI ĐỨA ĐÃ LÀM GÌ?"

Harry trốn vội sau một gian hàng gấu nhồi bông, không muốn để cho dì Petunia tìm thấy nó nếu dì có đâu quanh đó. Nhưng nó hơi lo cho hai đứa sinh đôi nên đành nhìn trộm qua gian hàng và ngạc nhiên khi thấy cả hai đứa có vẻ chẳng sợ gì bà mẹ đang nổi cơn lôi đình của chúng. Cả hai đứa trông như đã quá quen với cảnh tượng này rồi.

"Không phải chúng con!"

"Con bị đâm vào người ta, không phải tại con - "

"Rồi con đi tới - "

"Chẳng làm gì sai cả. Mẹ không trách bọn con được!"

Cả hai đứa trông có vẻ như lời giải thích của chúng là thích đáng lắm và bắt đầu đi ra khỏi cửa với vẻ mặt vô tội.

"Đợi đã!" bà mẹ hét. "Đừng có giở cái trò đó với mẹ! Chưa làm gì sai hả? Mẹ bảo hai đứa đứng yên ở chỗ thử đồ. Thế con có ở nguyên đó không?"

"Không!" cả hai đứa cùng trả lời, vừa cười ngặt nghẽo. Harry không thể không mỉm cười với chúng. Mẹ chúng trông không có gì làm muốn cười cả.

"Bố con cần may một chiếc áo Muggle - một chuyến đi London nhỏ thôi và cả hai đứa biến mất - mẹ có đủ thứ để làm rồi mà không cần phải chạy đi tìm hai đứa!"

Harry không hiểu. Áo Muggle là cái áo gì?

Hai đứa sinh đôi cúi đầu nhưng vai chúng vẫn rung rung, Harry biết chúng vẫn đang cười với nhau.

"Không có chút gì đáng cười cả," mẹ chúng nạt, trông mệt mỏi hết sức. "Hai đứa không muốn đi London với cả phải không? Hay là hè sau mẹ để cả hai đứa ở nhà với Percy nhé?"

Hai đứa sinh đôi lập tức thôi cười. Có vẻ lời đe doạ này là đáng sợ hơn hết.

"Nhưng anh ấy mới chín tuổi thôi mà!" một đứa kêu lên.

"Không đâu! Không ở lại với Percy đâu!" đứa kia gào lên.

"Có đấy!" mẹ chúng tiếp tục nói. "Percy sẽ trông chừng hai đứa! Cứ gây chuyện nữa đi và hai đứa sẽ không được đi một chuyến đến London nào nữa đến tận khi đến lượt các con đi học Hogwarts. Mẹ có đủ thứ để làm cho Bill và Charlie ở Hẻm Xéo rồi, mẹ không có thời gian - "

"Bọn con thật sự thật sự rất xin lỗi mẹ à!" cả hai đứa kêu lên thảm thiết, giọng điệu có vẻ sợ bị để ở nhà với Percy hơn là thật sự cảm thấy có lỗi. Harry cười đằng sau gian hàng gấu nhồi bông và tự hỏi Hẻm Xéo ở đâu và Hogwarts là cái gì.

"Hai đứa nên biết lỗi," mẹ chúng nạt nhưng bà đã bắt đầu trông có vẻ hiền lành hơn, như Hary tưởng tượng. Bà dắt tay hai đứa ra khỏi cửa hàng. "Đi theo mẹ nào. Mẹ biết hai đứa chắc buồn tay buồn chân lắm nhưng sắp xong rồi và chúng ta sắp về đến nhà rồi."

Cảnh cửa đóng lại đằng sau họ và Harry không nghĩ nhiều về hai đứa sinh đôi tóc đỏ nữa. Nó không có nhiều thơi gian thăm quan nơi này và có hàng gian hàng gian đồ chơi quanh nó. Nó chạy xuống gian đầu tiên, cẩn thận nhìn quanh xem dì nó có ở đâu quanh đó không.

Có một gian đầy những trò chơi vừa học vừa chơi, vẫn còn nguyên trong giấy gói bóng kính. Harry cố gắng đọc vài từ trên vỏ những trò chơi này nhưng nhanh chóng bỏ cuộc sau khi nó không thể đánh vần được chữ nào. Nó nhăn mặt. Đây thật là gian hàng nhàm chán. Nó muốn đến chỗ có những chiếc máy bay bằng nhựa, và đó - ở kia có cả một gian đầy máy bay. Gian hàng ở đằng sau chỗ một đứa con gái khoảng bằng tuổi nó đang ngồi bệt dưới đất. Nó đang ôm lấy một hộp trò chơi và nhìn nó chăm chú.

"Thcrable," con bé đang tự lẩm bẩm với giọng nói ngọng líu ngọng lô. "Dùngth nững mẩu chữ cái tạo tành nững từ nữ - mỗi chữ cái có số điểm nất định - người có niều điếm nất sẽ tắng."

Harry nhìn con bé, có vẻ nó có thể tự đọc những từ trên chiếc hộp mà không có vấn đề gì cả nhưng nó đang chặn hết đường.

"Xin lỗi," Harry nói với nó. "Mình đang muốn đến chỗ máy bay."

Con bé nhìn nó và mỉm cười. Hàng răng của nó có một lỗ hổng to ở giữa nơi đang ra phải có hai chiếc răng cửa. Hai bím tóc màu nâu của nó xù lên ở cuối.

"Được thôi," nó nói, và dứng dậy. Nó cao gần bằng Harry và đang cố ôm lấy hộp Scrabble, cái hộp rõ ràng là quá nặng với đôi tay bé bỏng của nó. Nó chìa chiếc hộp ra cho Harry xem. "Bạn đã đã bao giờ chơi cái này chưa? Nà thcrabble đấy. Trông nó hay nắm. Bạn có thể xếp từ và được điểm. Mình nghĩ mình sẽ chơi giỏi, mình biết nhiều từ nắm."

Nó nói nói rất nhanh với cái giọng nói ngọng của nó, làm Harry chỉ biết nhìn nó chằm chằm. "Ờ - chưa," nó nói. "Mình chưa chơi bao giờ."

"Mình cũng chưa, nhưng mình muốn chơi. Mình sẽ nói mẹ mua cho mình. Mình muốn học thêm từ mới trước khi đi học." Nó mỉm cười với Harry, lưỡi nó thò ra giữa hàm răng của nó. "Bạn có bắt đầu đi học vào năm nay không?"

Harry gật đầu và nhìn quá vai con bé. Nó không muốn đẩy con bé ra một bên nhưng nó không có nhiều thời gian và nó bắt đầu cảm thấy bồn chồn. Đống máy bay ở ngay đó. Nó không muốn đứng đây nói chuyện về Scrabble hay đi học nhưng nó không biết làm cách nào đẩy con bé ra.

"Nghe này," nó bắt đầu nói. Nhưng nó không phải tiếp tục nói.

"Hermione!" một giọng nữ gọi. Con bé quay đầu ra chỗ có tiếng gọi, Harry nghĩ chắc đó là mẹ nó. "Con yêu, ra đây, mẹ tìm thấy một con búp bê mà chắc con sẽ thích."

Con bé thở dài. "Búp bê à?" nói nói, nhìn cái hộp trong tay, có vẻ như nó nghĩ Scrabble hay hơi là búp bê.

Harry tươi tỉnh lên hẳn với sự ủ rũ của con bé. Một giải pháp tuyệt vời. "Đi ra nói với mẹ bạn đi!" nó nói. "Mang Scrabble ra cho mẹ bạn xem."

Con bé cười tươi với Harry. "Ừ, mình sẽ làm thế!"

"Hermione!" mẹ nó lại gọi, giọng có vẻ hơi lo lắng.

"Con đến đây, mẹ," con bé trả lơi. Nó nhe hàm răng bị mất hai cái răng cửa ra cười với Harry, ôm lấy chiếc hộp và quay người ra để đi đến chỗ mẹ nó, nhưng bị chặn đứng lại ngay.

Nó đâm ngay vào một đứa con trai khoảng bằng tuổi chúng, nhưng cao hơn cả hai đứa. Thằng bé có mái tóc đỏ giống y như hai đứa sinh đôi Harry thấy lúc trước. Nó vừa chạy đến chỗ gian hàng và nhìn ngoái lại sau lưng nên nó đã không nhìn thấy con bé. Nhưng nó vẫn nổi giận khi đầm sầm vào nó.

"Này cẩn thận chứ," nó hét lên, xoa vai, nơi nó đã bị hộp Scrabble chọc vào. "Đi đứng phải nhìn chứ!"

Con bé trông có vẻ bị xúc phạm. "Sao BẠN không nhìn xem bạn đang đi đứng thế nào?" nó cãi lại. "Mình chỉ đang đi tử tế. BẠN nà người chạy nung tung và không nhìn gì cả nên nà nỗi của bạn mà!"

Đứa con trai kia chỉ đảo mắt. "Ôi thôi im đi," nó nói, đẩy đứa con gái sang một bên, đến chỗ Harry đang đứng. "Tớ đang muốn đi chơi với đống máy bay và cậu đang đứng chắn hết."

"Thì mình cũng đang chơi!" con bé nói lại, giọng giận giữ. "Mình đang đọc về Thcrabble, phải không?" Nó nhìn Harry, chờ đợi sự bênh vực.

"Scrabble!" thằng bé tóc đỏ kêu lên khinh bỉ. "Đó là cái gì? Chưa bao giờ nghe tới!"

"Đó nà trò chơi chữ," con bé kêu lên.

"Chơi chữ - tớ thấy đó không phải là chơi." Harry cũng đồng ý với ý này nên nó gật đầu.

Con bé dậm chân giận dữ với cả hai đứa. "Thật nà!" nó kêu lên.

"HERMIONE!" mẹ nó lại gọi.

"Con đến đây!" nó lại gọi lại. Rồi nó nhìn cả hai đứa với ánh mắt giận dữ một lần nữa rồi quay đi, đầu ngẩng cao kiêu hãnh. "Tạm biệt," nó nói, giọng cao ngạo. Rồi nó hậm hực bỏ đi.

Thằng con trai tóc đỏ thè lưỡi ra đằng sau lưng con bé, làm Harry cười. Rồi nó quay ra cười với Harry. "Cậu cũng thích chơi với máy bay à?" nó hỏi

"Ừ, có được không?" Harry hỏi, giọng hồi hộp.

"Tất nhiên rồi," thằng bé nói. "Máy bay tuyệt lắm, tớ chẳng bao giờ được chơi với chúng."

Harry hiểu cảm giác đó. "Tớ cũng thế," nó nói.

"Ừ, chỉ có cửa hàng Muggle mới có máy bay và bố mẹ ít khi đến đây lắm," thằng bé kia nhăn mặt.

Lại từ đó nữa. "Muggle?" nó lặp lại, ý không hiểu.

"Ừ thì cậu biết đấy," thằng bé kia nói, trong khi tay đang cầm một chiếc máy bay lượn lờ trên đầu bọn chúng. "Muggle. Người mà - " rồi nói thôi không nói nữa và cười. "Nhưng nếu cậu không biết Muggle là gì thì chắc cậu là Muggle. Bố nói đó là luật lệ." Nó lại bát đầu chơi với đống máy bay. "Đây này, cậu chơi đi," nó đưa cho Harry một chiếc máy bay màu đỏ với cánh vàng.

Harry lập tức quên hết về Muggle và bắt đầu cùng thằng bé kia cho hai chiếc máy bay bay thi. Cả hai đứa mải mê chơi một lúc và Harry chưa bao giờ cảm thấy vui hơn. Nó muốn ngồi đó chơi mãi nhưng có một điều gì đó làm nó thấy có gì không phải. Hai đứa sinh đôi đó, trông chúng rất giống thằng bé này. Có phải là -

"Cậu có anh em không?" nó hỏi thằng bé kia.

"Có, năm ông anh lận," nó trả lời, thở dài não ruột. "Có hai anh tớ ở đâu đó quanh đây." Nó khua tay về một phía nào đó và tiếp tục chơi.

Harry cho máy bay của mình hạ cánh khẩn cấp. "Nhưng họ không ở đó," nó nói, giọng hơi hoảng hốt.

Chiếc máy bay của thằng bé tóc đỏ đứng yên giữa trời. "Cậu nói gì?" nó hỏi.

"Tớ vừa nhìn thấy hai đứa con trai bị mẹ kéo ra khỏi đây, họ có tóc giống cậu."

"Họ là hai anh sinh đôi đúng không?" mặt thằng bé đã trắng bệch đằng sau đống tàn nhang của nó.

Harry gật đầu. Thằng bé trông sợ hãi.

"Họ bỏ mình lại ư?" Nó kêu lên sợ hãi.

"Họ không có ý bỏ cậu," Harry nói. "Mẹ cậu kéo họ ra. Mẹ cậu trông tức giận lắm và mẹ cậu đưa họ về cửa hàng quần áo."

"đó là ở đâu?" thằng bé kêu lên. "Tớ không biết đuờng quanh London - đây là lần đầu tớ đến Hẻm Xéo với mọi người." Giờ thì nó trông thực sự hoảng hốt.

Harry nghĩ nhanh. "Tớ biết biết cửa hàng quần áo ở đâu. Dượng tớ đang ở đó. Muốn về đó tìm họ không?"

Thằng bé gật đầu và chúng bỏ đống máy bay lại và hai đứa đi ra khỏi cửa hàng. Nó đang quá bận hy vọng chúng sẽ tìm được mẹ thằng bé tóc đỏ đến nỗi quên hết cả dì Petunia của nó. Nó kéo thằng bạn mới qua ngay gian hàng súng nước.

"MÀY!" một giọng hét the thé kêu lên từ cuối gian hàng. Dì Petunia đang cầm chiếc súng nước vừa mới mua và đang đi đến chỗ Harry với vẻ mặt hầm hầm. "Mày đang làm gì ở đây?" dì hét. "Mày đang phải ở với dượng mày!"

Harry giật mình lùi bước. Nó biết giờ nó đang trong rắc rối nghiêm trọng. Nhưng thằng bé tóc đỏ lại đang đứng trước mặt nó với vẻ mặt muốn bảo vệ nó, đôi tay đầy tàn nhang của nó nắm chặt thành nắm đấu. "Mẹ tớ cũng giận như thế hả?" nó hỏi nhỏ.

"Không, mẹ cậu hiền hơn nhiều." Harry trả lời. Nó thởi dài khi dì Petunia nắm lấy vạt áo nó và kéo nó ra khỏi cửa. Thằng bé tóc đó lập tức đi theo, dù Harry ước gì nó không làm thế. Nó không muốn ai nghe thấy tiếng hét của dì Petunia.

"ĐỒ KHÔNG BIẾT ĐIỀU! Sao mày DÁM đi lung tung! Luôn luôn gây rắc rối! Dượng mày sẽ cho mày một trận! Không bao giờ cho mày đi với chúng ta nữa. Mày sẽ ở lại với bà Figg! THẾ THÔI!" Giờ họ đang đi qua quầy thanh toán tiền và có nhiều người đang nhìn họ - cả đứa con gái với hai bím tóc xù. Trông mặt nó có vẻ thương hại nhưng nó cũng không nhịn nổi một cái tặc lưỡi trách móc.

"Đồ biết tuốt," thằng bé tóc đó nói nhỏ. Harry nhìn lại đăng sau và thấy nó lại vừa thè lưỡi ra với con bé. Con bé chỉ nhìn nó với vẻ mặt thật người lớn và quay mặt về phía mẹ nó.

"Mẹ, chúng ta có thể đến hàng sách được không? Đi mẹ!" Đây là những lời cuối cùng Harry nghe được từ con bé trước khi dì nó kéo nó ra khỏi cửa hàng. Một vài giây sau, Harry lại đứng trong cửa hàng quần áo trước mặt dượng Vernon. Dượng đang tức giận đến nỗi có một mạch máu đang chực nổ trên trán.

"MÀY VỪA Ở ĐÂU?" dượng hét lên, mặt đỏ rực.

Cùng lúc đó, Harry nghe thấy giọng một người phụ nữ kêu lên hoảng hốt. "Con BỎ nó ở đâu là thế nào? Em con đâu?"

Thằng bé tóc đỏ thở dài nhẹ nhõm. "Mẹ tớ đấy," nó nói với Harry. Nhưng việc nó vừa nói chuyện với Harry làm mặt dượng Vernon chuyển từ đỏ sang tím.

"Đó là ai?" dượng kêu lên, chỉ vào thằng bé. "Mày làm gì có bạn!"

Nhưng Harry không trả lời. Nó quay lại nói nhỏ với thằng bé tóc đỏ. "Đi đi, đừng để bị bắt với tớ, cậu sẽ gặp rắc rối đấy."

Thằng bé kia gật đầu. "Ừ, tớ phải đi. Mẹ đang lo lắm." Trước khi nó đi nó ném cho dượng Vernon cái nhìn khinh bỉ làm cho Harry suýt cười. Harry nhìn theo nó với ánh mắt tiếc nuối.

"TAO VỪA HỎI MÀY, MAY ĐÃ Ở ĐÂU?" Dượng Vernon lại hét lên.

Harry đỏ mặt. Giờ cả cửa hàng đang nhìn nó. "Cửa hàng đồ chơi," nó nói nhỏ.

"Hy vọng là mày đã chơi thoả thích," dì nó nói. "Vì đó là lần cuối cùng mày sẽ ở trong một cửa hàng đồ chơi."

"Khi về đến nhà," Dudley nói, vớ lấy gói súng nước mẹ nó vừa mua, "bố nên nhốt nó lại cả mùa hè. Con chán nó lắm rồi."

"Chắc chắn rồi," dượng Vernon nói. "Giờ thì ngồi xuống!"

Harry ngồi xuống, mặt ủ rũ. Nó lại chẳng có ai để chơi với. Nó nhìn gia đình tóc đỏ ở đầu kia cửa hàng với ánh mắt thèm muốn. Nó có thể đếm có tất cả sáu anh em và một cô em gái nhỏ xíu. Cô bé đang nhìn nó với ảnh mắt hiếu kỳ. Cô bé nhăn mũi nghĩ ngợi và đi đến gần nó hơn. Rồi có một cái gì đó đập mạnh vào đầu nó, làm chiếc mũ bay khỏi đầu nó và kính nó rơi xuống đâu và làm nó kêu lên đau điếng. Dudley vừa bắn nó với chiếc súng mới của nó. Harry cúi xuống tránh cú bắn thứ hai và chộp lấy kính. Khi ngồi thẳng lên, nó nhìn quanh tìm Dudley nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy cô bé tóc đỏ. Cô bé đang chỉ vào nó với vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên, một bàn tay nhỏ đang che cái miệng nhỏ trong sự ngạc nhiên.

"Ron!" cô bé nó, giọng như hết hơi. "Ron! Ron! Tới đây nhìn này! Đó là - "

Nhưng cô bé không nói hết được câu nói của mình. Cùng lúc thằng bé tóc đỏ đến xem em nó đang chỉ cái gì, dượng Vernon đến ấn chiếc mũ xuống đầu Harry và kéo nó đi chỗ khác, để lại thằng bé tóc đỏ và em gái nó, người vẫn đang nhảy tưng tưng nhìn nó với ánh mắt kinh ngạc.

"Chào nhé," nó nói với thằng bé tóc đó.

"Chào," thằng bé trả lời, nhìn dượng Vernon với ánh mắt không thiện cả lắm.

"Ron! Em biết đó là ai! đó là - " Harry nghe thấy cô bé nói nhưng thằng bé cắt lời nó.

"Thôi, Ginny. Chúng ta đi về nhà đi."

"Nhưng Ron! Đó là - "

"Thôi im đi, Ginny!"

"Ron! Nghe em đi mà," Harry kịp nghe trước khi gia đình tóc đỏ bước ra khỏi cửa hàng, "đó là Harry Potter!"

"Ôi thôi đi!" là những từ cuối cùng Harry nghe thấy thằng bé tóc đỏ nói trước khi họ đi khuất.

Harry cảm thấy kinh ngạc. Làm thế nào mà cô bé đó lại biết tên nó? Nghe thật giống tên nó thật - nhưng có thể không? Và tại sao cô bé lại chỉ vào vết sẹo của nó? Ừ thì dượng Vernon luôn muốn che vết sẹo của nó đi vì đã có người làm thế này trước rồi. Mọi chuyện làm nó tò mò đến nỗi nó lấy can đảm đi hỏi dì Petunia.

"À - dì ơi," nó bắt đầu cẩn thận nói. "Hình như em bé đó biết cháu là ai."

"Cái gì?" dì nó quay phắt lại, vẻ mặt sợ hãi. "Ai? Ở đâu?" Dì bắt đầu nhìn quanh.

"Em ấy đi rồi," Harry nói. "Nhưng em ấy đã chỉ vết sẹo của cháu và nói tên cháu."

"Không thể thế nào," dì nó kêu lên, nhưng giờ trông thật sự sợ hãi. "Không ai biết mày là ai cả! Mày chẳng là gì cả!" Gì vẫn nhìn quanh như thể sẽ có người nhảy ra bắt lấy dì bất cứ lúc nào và đến gần dượng Vernon. "Vernon, chúng ta phải đi ngay, thằng bé đã bị...nhìn thấy!"

Mặt dượng Vernon trở nên trắng bệch. "Nhanh lên!" dượng nạt người tính tiền. Sau khi giật lấy tờ hoá đơn từ anh nhân viên đang sợ hãi, dượng vớ lấy vạt áo Harry và kéo nó ra khỏi cửa hàng trong sự cấp bách và giận dữ hết sức. Harry cố vũng vẫy nhưng không được. Một lúc sau nó bị tống vào hàng ghế sau của ô tô của họ, cửa xe đóng nhanh đến nỗi nó suýt không kịp rút chân vào. Nó chưa kịp ngồi thẳng dậy trước khi dượng Vernon đã phóng xe vèo vèo xuống phố.

Harry cảm thấy chẳng hiểu gì và giận dữ. Nó kéo phắt chiếc mũ ra khỏi đầu và ép cái trán đang đau ê ẩm vào mặt kính. Nó nhìn London chạy qua ngoài cửa sổ. Nó biết nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ được quay lại đây nữa, nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ được bay trên một cái máy bay nào và cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ có bạn để chơi cùng - nó sẽ không bao giờ thoát được nhà Dursley.

Khi ô tô đi qua cửa hàng sách, Harry thấy cô bé với hai bím tóc xù đứng ở ngoài cửa với mẹ. Nó nhìn thấy Harry và giơ tay vẫy với một cái nhìn có vẻ lo âu về phía dì Petunia. Harry chỉ nhún vai và mỉm cười. Con bé cười lại với nó, lưỡi nó thò ra từ giữa hàm răng. Nụ cười đó làm Harry vui lên nhưng nó đã không vui được lâu. Dượng Vernon đã nhìn thấy hết qua gương chiếu hậu và quay ra tát cho nó một cái vào đầu làm tóc nó ép xuống trán.

"Cái đó hay là cái mũ. Đừng động vào."

Một phút sau, xe của nhà Dursley đi qua gia đình tóc đỏ đang đứng trước một bức tường gạch. Dượng Vernon phanh gấp. Họ vừa đến một đèn đỏ. Harry nhìn bà mẹ tóc đỏ xếp các con thành một hành rồi bố chúng nhìn xung quanh trước khi rút ra một cái gậy nhỏ bằng gỗ. Harry cố gắng bắt lấy sự chú ý của thằng bé tóc đó. Thằng bé vẫy tay với nó rồi nhìn dượng Vernon và nhăn mặt, làm Harry cười.

"Im đi!" Dudley hét lên, nó đã nhìn thấy hết. Nó kéo lấy cổ áo của Harry. Harry phải quay lại để vũng vẫy với Dudley một lúc. Khi nó quay trở lại gia đình tóc đỏ đã biến mất. Chỉ trong vài giây thôi. Harry không hiểu họ đã biến mất đi đâu. Nó chỉ thấy một bức tường gạch. Nhưng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả. Nó thở dài. Mọi chuyện đã tốt trong tích tắc khi nó có cơ hội cười với thằng bé tóc đó . Nhưng giờ nó phải về Privet Drive, nơi chẳng có gì là tốt cả.

Harry liếc bức tường gạch và bị một phen giật mình. Nó có thể cam kết là nó đã thấy - không, không thể thế nào - có người vừa bước ra từ bước tường. Người đó đang nhìn thẳng vào nó với ánh mắt nó không hiểu. Ánh mắt đó làm tim nó đập thình thịch.

Ông ta rất già và đang đeo cặp kinh nửa vầng trăng, với mái tóc và bộ râu trắng dài. Harry biết người này, nó chắc chắn là nó biết người này, dù nó không thể giải thích được làm thế nào. Ông ta đang nhìn nó chằm chằm. Đôi mắt xanh của ông nghiêm nghị nhưng hiền lành và có một nụ cười nhỏ dưới bộ râu của ông. Harry mỉm cười lại và nụ cười của ông trở nên lớn hơn, đôi mắt xanh của ông trở nên lấp lánh. Harry không nhớ lần cuối cùng có người cười với nó là bao giờ, nó cảm thấy cả người nó ấm lên và mọi thứ đều như tốt hơn, dù Dudley vẫn đang chọc nó với khẩu súng nước của nó.

Đúng lúc đó đèn chuyển sang xanh và ô tô của nhà Dursley phóng qua ngã tư. Dượng Vernon vẫn vội vã tìm cách ra khỏi London và đang lẩm bẩm, "Bọn người đó, bọn người vô lại." Harry chẳng quan tâm dượng Vernon đang nói gì. Nó quay ra nhìn ông già tóc bạc đó.

Nó biết mọi chuyện này chẳng có nghĩa lý gì, nhưng nó cảm thấy có được một niềm an ủi thạt lớn khi nhìn thấy ông già đó và có vẻ ông cũng biết được điều này vì ông cứ nhìn nó mãi. Harry vẫn nghĩ trong đầu là nó biết nó đã gặp ông ta ở đâu rồi và sau này sẽ có ngày gặp lại ông. Nhưng trong giờ phút này nó chỉ có thể ép đầu vào cửa kính của chiếc xe, nhìn ông già đó trở nên nhỏ hơn, nhỏ hơn, mái tóc bạc của ông lấp lánh trong ánh nắng. Ngay trước khi ông ta trở nên qua nhỏ để thấy được, ông nháy mắt với Harry và chạm vào trán mình, làm Harry cảm thấy kinh ngạc. Nó tự chạm vào trán của mình và thấy là vết sẹo của nó vẫn bị tóc nó che kín. Nhưng ... ông già đó đã biết...phải không?

Giờ thì nó phải khó khăn lắm mới nhìn thấy ông già đó và trong tíc tắc, nó không còn nhìn thấy ông ta nữa. Có vẻ như ... ông ta đã biến mất vào bức tường đó. Harry há hốc mồm.

Vì điều đó...thật sự là không thể xảy ra được.

**HẾT**


End file.
